A Violent Affair
by Kiya Sama
Summary: HY and DM. It was supposed to be a quiet night, but danger awaits a Preventer at every turn.


**Pairing:** 1+2+1  
**Rating:** R for language and lime situations  
**Warnings:** Somewhat graphic violent scenes, lime, fluff/sap  
**Genre:** Action, Drama, Romance

* * *

He walked into the diner, a figure in black, with a cold draft and the noise of the city soon fading behind him. The chime above the door jingled with his entrance, piercing blue eyes quickly dancing around the nearly empty establishment with deliberate intent. They finally settled on the young man sitting in one of the corner booths, who had lifted a hand and waved a finger in salutation.

"You're late," came the bored greeting as the figure in black settled into the seat opposite the other.

"Sorry," he began, peeling off the white gloves with a small apologetic smile. "The conference ran a bit longer than we planned."

"Uh huh."

The newcomer's jaw tightened a little, but he kept his silence, taking off his cap with the silver cross insignia etched upon it. He placed it on the table and carefully arranged his pristine gloves beside it. His fingers moved toward the top two buttons of the black cloak, removing it with a sigh of relief to reveal the smart military outfit he wore beneath. Embellished in red trimmings and gold buttons, it was the uniform worn by the Queen's Special Guards – a group of military men and women whose duties were to protect the Royal Family whenever they went out for public excursions and functions.

"Hey boys," came the jovial greeting from the full-figured woman in pink. She smacked loudly on her gum, her minty breath washing over the seated customers as she whipped out her pen and clicked it to begin writing. The gold pin on her left breast pocket christened her 'Stacy', and as she lifted her gaze, one could see that she was a woman who enjoyed playing around with make-up…especially with colors that made her look like a novice clown.

"What's it gonna be tonight? The usual? Although I've gotta say you look yummy tonight, Heero."

The newcomer had the grace to blush at the comment, suffering her loud laughter while wincing inwardly at his companion rolling his eyes in response.

"Whassa matta, Duo?" Stacy continued, her voice getting louder by the second. It was a good thing there were only two other customers who seemed lost in conversation and did not pay much attention. "Didn't get chosen to be with them royal people?"

Duo, who had begun to spin the salt shaker slowly, gave a small smile. "As a matter of fact, I was supposed to be going, but a few…uh…things came up."

"Pfft!" Stacy blew a bubble as pale pink as her dyed hair and laughed again. "You got suspended for doing something bad, didn't ya?"

"Hey, it was not my fault that Agent Butterfingers pulled the trigger and ended up blasting half the freaking convoy…!" He stopped long enough to notice that Stacy was now looking at him with slack-jawed disbelief as Heero groaned and picked up the menu. He wondered what he would order tonight. Something that would digest easily, he hoped.

"So you're the one responsible for the 'attack' on the military base down South, eh?" Stacy whistled in appreciation. "Saw that on the six o'clock news, didn't we, Roger?!" She turned towards the kitchen, where Roger, her husband, could be seen nodding like a fish out of water.

"Sure did!" he agreed with a wave of his spatula. "I know a goddamn terrorist! Haha!"

The other customers in the diner turned their heads a little, looked at the commotion and continued with their conversation, now hunched even closer together. Heero watched them over the top of his menu, his senses now alert with curiosity.

"Oy, I'm not a terrorist," Duo was saying in his defense. "I was assigned with a doofus. I swear to God Stace, it wasn't like…"

One of the other customers looked around again and this time, Heero could feel the hairs at the nape of his neck prickle in awareness. With the menu still placed before him, he lowered a hand to his waist slowly…carefully… fingers finding the holster that contained his pistol. He caressed it almost lovingly, while reaching out to kick Duo's leg beneath the table.

"…I'm telling you Stace…ow!...Heero…?!"

"Don't turn now," Heero muttered behind the menu, thankful that Stacy was now asking Roger something about terrorism and damn Preventers screwing up their jobs. "Six o'clock. Possible suspects."

"Gotcha," came the whispered reply. Duo licked his lips slowly, his body now as taut as a bowstring. Their eyes met and held in mutual understanding and silent communication.

"How long have they been in here?" Heero asked.

"Came in after I did actually," Duo replied, now wishing he had paid a bit more attention to what was going on around him. He had been so focused on McKenzie's fuck up with the last mission and missing out on guarding Queen Relena with Heero tonight, that all thoughts of looking out for possible crime suspects had completely escaped him. He shifted a little, reaching into his jacket slowly to –

"So what's it gonna be…terrorist?" Stacy added with a wink as she finally focused on her good friends again. "The usual or…!"

She never got to finish her words and for a moment, Duo and Heero could only stare, almost comically, at the sight of the woman going ashen, her mouth opening to release only a low gurgling sound, her hand dropping the notepad and pen to clutch her throat as if she was choking. It wasn't until the thick gush of blood erupted from where her fingers were, did the young men move into action.

"What the…fuck!" Duo felt the pain not long after he dove beneath the table to withdraw the gun from the inner lining of his jacket. He hissed at the bullet hole in the left sleeve, the warmth of his blood rapidly trickling and pooling around the tight cuff of his jacket.

"Silencers!" Heero yelled, diving beneath the table to join his partner just as Stacy collapsed before them with a sickening thud. Both men stared helplessly into her green eyes, now glazed and accusing at the men who could have stopped her unnecessary murder.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Duo whispered over and over, squeezing his eyes shut as he blocked out the image with near Herculean effort. He bit his lower lip hard, willing the familiar cold certainty of his killer instincts to take over, but it seemed like Heero was much faster in adjusting to that mode, for in a flash, the other man lifted a boot-clad foot to kick the table aside, fingers pumping the trigger with an expertise that would have rivaled any sharpshooter.

Debris in the form of salt and pepper shakers, wood splinters from the tables and glass from the numerous bottles of steak sauce, tomato ketchup and the windows rained over them. Blue fire erupted from their attackers' weapons, the sound of machine guns filling the once tranquil eatery with its deadly violence.

Duo slid across the floor and toward the counter, lifting a bar stool to fling at one of the gunmen. As expected, it was shattered in mid-air, but it was enough to give him time to fire a precise shot at the man's ankle. His cry of pain as he fell to the floor was music to Duo's ears.

_"Alzisi!!"_ The only man left standing yelled to his companion. _"Alzisi, Alfonso!"_

_"Non possa! Sto morendo... il mio dio,"_ cried the other who was now rolling around on the floor and holding his bleeding leg. "Stefano…!"

Stefano apparently at a loss as to what to do now without his companion's help, figured he'd finish the job on his own. However, the sudden sensation of something hard and cold pressed against the back of his head, had him trembling in surprise.

_"Non una buona idea, il mio amico,"_ Heero said in a low tone, cocking his gun as he felt Stefano move. "Wouldn't do that if I was you. Drop your weapon."

Alfonso, who by this time had stopped whining long enough to realize his friend was in danger, tried to reach for his dropped gun, but it was unceremoniously kicked aside and Duo's boot-clad foot stomped rather hard on his hand.

"Arrrgh!!! Mah hand!"

"Your hand's right, cocksucker," Duo growled, trying hard not to give in to the wave of dizziness that washed over him. What had those bastards put in the bullets? Poison? His left arm was going numb and his jacket was now soaked with his blood. He eyed Heero, who was covered with what looked like tomato ketchup and soy sauce…or maybe it was Stacy's blood which made such a grotesque display on his face and uniform.

"I said drop your goddamn weapon!" Heero roared, now frustrated, pissed off and impatient with the way his captive was acting. He struck out a foot, sending Stefano to his knees with a light grunt of pain. The gun fell to the ground with a clatter, Stefano holding up his hands and trying to look innocent.

"Who sent you?" Heero asked.

Stefano shook his head. "No understanding..."

"Don't you lie to me," Heero interrupted in a cold voice. In a swift move, he snatched a handful of Stefano's hair and stuck the gun into the Italian's mouth, blue eyes blazing with hate as he watched the beady black eyes widen at the realization that his brains could end up plastered all over the floor in a second.

"I'll ask again," Heero began slowly. They could now hear the faint sounds of sirens fast approaching the scene. Of course it would make all the news. The diner was in the middle of a bustling city and these men had decided to do something this daring and dangerous.

".You?" He cocked the gun again, a cruel smile coming to his lips as he watched the beads of sweat roll off Stefano's forehead and into his eyes. He watched moisture gather within them, the man now blubbering with fright. There was a dark stain spreading in Stefano's pants and Duo shook his head, deciding that perhaps Alfonso would do a better job speaking. With all the strength he could muster, he clutched the whimpering man's shirt and lifted him up with his right arm, fighting the wave of vertigo as he slammed Alfonso against the counter, hard enough for the black-haired man to cry out in agony.

"Maybe he'll tell us something," Duo reasoned. "Wanna talk, buddy?"

"Hehe…hehehehehehehe…"

"What the fuck's so funny?" Duo asked, his jaw working with the urge not to slam his fist into the man's face.

"Everything go…boom!" Alfonso was saying, still laughing hysterically as he lifted a trembling hand to point towards the worn gray duffel bag that was now buried beneath what had once been a table. "Boom! Boom! We fight for the cause! For Italia freedom! We fight! We fight!"

Duo's eyes widened in realization. He dropped Alfonso like a sack of potatoes, meeting Heero's bemused countenance. Reaching the bag, he opened it slowly with a foot, "Holy Shit! A bomb, Heero! And we don't have too much time!"

"You sons of a bitch," Heero growled. He removed the gun, but dragged Stefano all the same by the scruff of his neck. "Get Alfonso, Duo! Hurry!"

"Ri…right!" Duo turned to reach for his captive, when a swift kick from Alfonso, to his injured left arm, had him howling in pain and falling to the ground in a near dead faint.

"I kill you now, you Yankee," Alfonso breathed as he straddled Duo's stomach. There was a crazed and maniacal look his eyes. "We die…together, no?" He reached for Duo's arm again and twisted it painfully, laughing in glee at the sharp cry which dwindled into a low groan from Duo who was hardly conscious at this point.

"Together we die!"

The sharp rapport of the bullet was only lost in the muffled sound of brain matter and blood coating Duo's face as Alfonso's head was suddenly split open. He fell forward soundlessly, his heavy weight almost crushing Duo. Breathing was becoming a bit difficult, but he was quickly kicked aside as Heero tossed his gun to the ground to pick up his comatose partner.

"Don't you die on me, Duo. You hear me. Don't you fucking die on me," he said with a light grunt as he lifted his partner into his arms. How much time did they have? Ten seconds? Five? He had no idea, but goodness knew he wasn't going to wait to find out.

_Oh God, please…please…let it not be too late!_

He could make out the police cars in the vicinity and could not find the voice to tell them to move their vehicles as far away as possible. He could have sworn he had spoken to the police chief a second or two ago, but the dumbasses were making no attempt to –

"Too late," he whispered as he felt the first rush of carbon monoxide and oppressing heat. He fell to his knees with his burden still clutched tightly to him, lashes growing heavier as he cursed his luck.

_Damn it all to hell and back. We were just too late._

* * *

When he came to, it was to the sound of slurping – an annoying sound that he always associated with a certain someone.

And then the loud burp.

"Gross, Duo," he whispered through lips that felt heavy and dry. He licked them slowly and opened his lashes, blinking a little to get used to the ray of sunlight that flooded his vision. For a moment, his partner's silhouette wavered against the sunshine, but it was soon cleared as Duo leaned closer – so close that Heero could see the tiny flecks of black that swam within his partner's blue eyes.

"You're finally awake," Duo said, reaching out to flick Heero's nose gently. "Thought you had died on me there."

Heero winced inwardly as Duo moved away, wishing he could have stayed a little bit longer. He had liked the way Duo's braid had brushed against his cheek for a moment.

"What happened?" he finally asked as he struggled to sit up. He eyed himself quickly, noticing that he had only band-aids on his left cheek, above his right eye, and on his elbow. Duo on the other hand, had his entire left arm in a black sling. He too was dressed in the unflattering gray hospital gown, but despite the minor cuts and bruises on his face and neck, the young man looked more alive than ever.

"What happened he asks," Duo replied with a laugh. "You saved my ass, that's what."

"Oh…and the diner?"

"Exploded in a most spectacular fashion…that was a week ago by the way."

Heero blinked. "I've been asleep for a week?"

"Not asleep…more like in a mini-coma or something like that." Duo waved his hand and rose to his feet to pace towards the window. Heero felt his cheeks darken with color at what awaited his gaze, but was mildly disappointed to see that Duo was wearing a pair of black shorts. Damn.

"They were members of that group IFM."

"The Italia Freedom Movement," Heero mumbled, settling back amongst his pillows. He was getting hungry.

"Yup. Apparently, they've been all over the Northeast, spreading their propaganda. There were six suicide attacks last week alone. This one would have been the first and goodness knows how many people would have been lost if you hadn't warned the Chief on time. Shoulda seen Lady Une when she walked in here, though. She had a bird and then some." Duo laughed. "She let me have it, that's for sure. Not only did I fuck up the Bravo Mission, I fucked up this one too."

Heero noticed the death clutch Duo had on the curtain and felt something hard stir in his chest. It was almost painful – a sensation he was all too familiar with.

"I should have paid more attention. If I had…if I had, then maybe Stacy and Roger and the Diner would still be around by now."

Heero didn't quite know what to say.

"Man, maybe Hilde was right," Duo continued, turning around to finally face Heero with a smile that felt too forced and eyes that shone too brightly. "Maybe I should quit the Preventers and go back to being a Sweeper. I mean…ever since the war, I think I've been getting a little rusty." He held out his free hand, wiggling his fingers as if testing them for flexibility. "Heh, so many years of peace and not having to shoot something for a few years really made me soft in the head. As for you…"

He stopped, formed a fist and turned away again to stare out the window, trying to gather strength in the words he was about to say.

"You…I think you need a better partner, Heero. Someone who can live up to your…I dunno…standards or whatever and…ouch! Hey! That was unnecessary!" he cried out, holding his aching arm as he watched Heero hobble back to his bed. When the other guy had moved, Duo had no idea.

"Peel me an orange," Heero commanded lightly, trying hard not to snicker at the flabbergasted look Duo gave him. "I'm hungry."

"You're not taking me seriously, are you?" Duo finally grumbled as he picked the fruit and pulled up a chair closer to Heero. "And how the hell am I supposed to cut an orange with one hand?"

"I'm sure you can manage," Heero replied with a small smile that had Duo trying hard not to blush. What the hell was with that look anyway? If he didn't know any better, he'd think that Heero was coming on to –

"Can't do it," he said with a sigh of frustration, tossing the now misshapen fruit into Heero's lap. "Finish it up yourself. I've got to get back to my room anyway. Don't want Nurse Bitch getting on my case again."

"Nurse Bitch?"

"Oh yeah, just wait till you get to have your bed baths. Hooo boy, I almost said goodbye to my crown jewels…what? What's so funny? Like you don't call them something special, eh?"

Heero shook his head, sucking on the fruit with a chuckle. "No. They're quite fine being nameless."

"Yeah, well Mr. Nameless Balls, I'm heading out." Duo rose to his feet and stretched an arm. "Watching you sleep all this time drains me."

"You've…you've been here all the time?" Heero felt his heartbeat quickening.

Duo smiled. "Yeah, everyday….around this time and…" He blushed refusing to admit that he sometimes sneaked out of his room at night to stay with Heero. "Anyway, I'm glad you're awake now. That's all that matters. See ya."

Heero's mind raced. He didn't want Duo to leave just yet. "That's…that's it?" he managed to croak out, causing Duo to halt in his tracks. "Aren't you going to thank me for rescuing you?"

Duo raised a brow in bemusement. "What do you want me to do? I've already thanked you enough. I can't peel any fruit for you and I can't…"

"A kiss."

Duo was sure he had heard something odd. He blinked. "What?"

"That's the norm, isn't it?" Heero congratulated himself on not sounding too nervous. His stomach was now doing a series of nervous flip flops and he was sure he was blushing. He had never felt this hot and bothered over a proposition before and if Duo was to deny him now –

"I guess," came the mumble from the other as he took a deep breath and shuffled back beside Heero. "On the forehead and then I'm leaving. Got it?"

"Got it." Heero tried to smile.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because! I don't want you looking at me when I do it."

"Good grief, Duo."

"Forget it then. I'm leaving…!"

"NO!" came the vehement cry, and with a desperation he didn't think he'd be able to display, he reached out for Duo's wrist and pulled him back, causing his partner to stumble and fall upon him with a light grunt of surprise. Their eyes met and held, cheeks flushing as both felt the added heat in the lower part of their anatomy that was barely concealed through the flimsy cloth between them.

"Sor…sorry," Heero whispered thickly, not quite sure if he was apologizing for the fall or for his body's betrayal. "I didn't mean to…"

The rest of his words were cut off by the sudden press of Duo's lips against his, his gasp of surprise getting lost within the sensation of warmth and moisture. He could taste the remnants of the orange choice Duo had drunk earlier, lashes fluttering closed as he parted his lips a bit more to accept his partner. His hand, restless and eager, roamed along Duo's back, down to the tight curve of his buttocks encased in the black shorts. Heero wanted to feel more, to taste more…he kneaded gently, gasping as Duo moved a little causing their burning erections to meet again.

"Oh fuck," Duo moaned within the kiss. "This isn't…" He pulled away a little, heavy lashes lifting slowly to meet the glazed look in Heero's eyes. He stared at the swollen lips before him and closed his eyes. "We shouldn't…Heero."

Heero shook his head slowly, wishing Duo would come back again. He tried to move forward to claim Duo's lips again, but all he met was the cool cheek presented to him. "Why?" he finally asked, hardly trying to conceal the frustration and pain he felt at the rejection. "Why can't we?"

Duo smiled a little and pushed himself away completely, wincing a little at the pain in his arm. He had been lying on it at an awkward angle. Funny how pain seemed inconsequential when it came to Heero sometimes. "I don't want to get too attached to you, Heero," Duo confessed. "I don't…want to lose you. Know what I mean?"

Heero didn't, but he kept his mouth shut.

"We're in a line of business that requires us to fight almost everyday," Duo continued, now finding it hard to look at Heero in the face. "Knowing that you're going out there everyday…never knowing if you'll come back alive or dead." His breath caught in his throat. "Don't know if I can deal with that emotional attachment right now, Heero."

"We have…we have chemistry," Heero tried.

"Damn straight we have chemistry," Duo replied with a light laugh. "Hell, whenever you walk into the office every morning, it's all I can do not to drag your ass into the copy room and fuck you senseless…or vice versa."

"So why don't you?" Heero asked in genuine bemusement.

Duo raised a brow. "Are you kidding? How the hell was I supposed to know if you liked me that way or not."

"Well, now you know that I do, why can't we?"

"Because…Jesus! Weren't you listening to a word I said earlier?"

"Yes, I was, but I don't see what it has to do with anything."

Duo groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead. "Heero…"

"Say nothing else, Duo," Heero whispered as he leaned forward to wrap an arm around Duo's waist pulling him closer while being careful not to crush his partner's arm. "Would you be happier if I quit the Preventers?"

Duo stiffened in the embrace. "Wha…what?! You don't have to – "

"If that's the only way you'll allow me to be with you as more than just a friend…then I'll type up my resignation letter and have it sent it to Lady Une first thing tomorrow morning."

Duo bit his lower lip, glad that his head was against Heero's chest. His eyes stung at the implications and he took a deep breath. "You asshole. You don't have to do that," he added, his voice thick with the depth of his feelings. He had no idea –

"I will do it if I have to," Heero muttered into Duo's hair. "I want to be with you. I always have, Duo Maxwell."

There was no reply from Duo and for a moment, Heero wondered if he had annoyed his partner to the point of silence. He held his breath and waited for the response that could make or break his spirit, as much as he hated to admit it. And finally when he couldn't take the silence anymore…

"Duo…? What do you say…?"

"We can live together…for a while," Duo whispered. "See how we like it, I guess."

Heero's heart leaped. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…we need to find a bigger apartment. God knows we can't live in the tiny things they give us for accommodations."

Heero gave a sigh of relief, smiling in triumph, but it was quickly wiped away as Duo sat up suddenly to stare deeply into his eyes with a somewhat stern look on his features.

"Let me make one thing clear though," he began.

"What?"

"You're not going to quit the Preventers for my sake. We're in this together, right? Well…after my suspension is up that is."

Heero chuckled. "Yeah, I understand."

Duo grinned, a motion that had Heero's groin rejoicing at the sight. God, he wanted Duo so bad it hurt…literally. But he knew he'd have to take it slow. No, they'd both have to take it slow for now. With this new plan, they had all the time in the world to be together.

"Now close your eyes," Duo suddenly said.

"Wha…?" Heero blinked in confusion.

"Shssh," Duo cajoled, a knowing smile on his lips. "Just close your eyes."

Not sure what Duo was up to, Heero settled back against his pillows and did as he was told…only to gasp softly as he felt Duo's warm lips brush against his forehead in a feather light kiss.

"Thank you, Heero," came the breathless whisper that washed over him like a lover's caress. "Thank you for loving me."

**-The End-**

**Translations:**

1. "Alzisi!!"- Get up!  
2. "Non possa! Sto morendo... il mio dio," – Can't! I'm dying…oh my God  
3. "Non una buona idea, il mio amico," – Not a good idea, my friend


End file.
